Two Weeks After Infection
by TragicPreparation
Summary: Jack Russell was a sixteen year old child who grew up in Pennsylvania. When his home is struck by "Green Flu", he works to help himself and his friends escape the infection. The new version of Everyone's Story
1. The Introduction

**I do not own Left 4 Dead, or its characters. I do however own mine. MINE I SAY!**

* * *

July of Two-thousand and Eleven was, as some people put it, the end of the world. Not literally of course, without man kind the earth keeps spinning, but for us it was. The reports really started in May. I was a Sophomore in high school at that time, and I was honestly not doing so well. I understood the curriculum quite easily, but I just could not be bothered to spend my free time working on assignments that did not truly benefit me in any way. I spent almost all of my time playing video games or watching bad zombie flicks while I did just enough work to stay passing in my classes.

It was mid May when the reports of a flu began to hit the Internet. While some major blogs posted entries about this flu, it was really the forum sites and comment sections on different websites that were abuzz with the news. When the big news networks picked up on the story they were unable to report it as it was, That was what may have been the biggest mistake. The networks reported it as a minor sickness. Nausea and vomiting, but that was the limit of what it did. Back on the Internet, however, everyone was a skeptic. Many people were uploading videos and pictures of the infected.

The Internet showed a far different angle. It showed the infected attacking people in the park, on the subway, and in their homes. Each week the pictures showed more and more infected until it was impossible to ignore. The infected could be seen, abet rarely, just by looking outside. Their white eyes and bloodied clothing made them especially noticeable in the night. It was too late to deny it. The United State of America had an, honest to god, zombie outbreak.

By the time the major stations began to tell the truth it was far too late. The infected were taking everything that everyone had worked for and built. Emergency broadcasts were playing non stop telling the remaining population to stay inside and quarantine themselves from the infected. The Civil Emergency and Defense Agency, or C.E.D.A., came into play. C.E.D.A. Set up evacuation points in town and urged the public to go there, be tested, and be evacuated. They never said what happened if you were found to have the virus.

One week after the infection C.E.D.A was forced to draw back from the cities and put up posters for evacuation points outside of major population areas. They also left instructions for setting up Safe-Houses. These Safe-Houses were fortified rooms that could hold back even the strongest of attacks. C.E.D.A. Said to keep First Aid precautions in these rooms for any survivors moving through. They also warned against firearms. The public had no chance. Two weeks after the infection:

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is just a _very_ short introduction to my new Left 4 Dead Fanfiction "Two Weeks After Infection". I will post the first real chapter tomorrow with luck. Please hold off thoughts until then. Feel free to Read and Review this introduction though.**


	2. The Store

**I don't own Left 4 Dead. Deal with it. I own Jack and Chris. Why do I own them? Simple, I am Jack, and I killed Chris.**

* * *

**This story is best viewed in 3/4 page.**

* * *

"Shit, shit shit!" That was my voice, raspy and harsh after so long without water. Gunfire shortly followed that as I sprinted backwards across the cold concrete surface. My voice was not the only one that could be heard. Tens, maybe hundreds, of almost identical voices screamed in both mutual hatred and anger. Those were the Infected, moving too fast to count but not fast enough to catch me. Their shouts pounded against my already pained eardrums and all I could do was attempt to shoot the Infected faster.

I was not alone of course. It would be stupid to go alone into the city at any point during the day or night. My best friend, and closest ally, Chris Young stood to the rear, covering me in short bursts.

"Are you okay?" he asked skeptically. I turned my head to him and gave a half-hearted smile all the while firing at the oncoming horde of Infected. Their numbers were starting to thin out, and that was all we could have hoped for. I stopped firing for a moment, the lack of gunfire seemed to almost be comforting, that comfort was quickly drowned out by the Infected moans from all around me. I reached for my side and felt my hand close around a clear cylinder and a smaller rectangle.

"Cover your nose and mouth," I screamed back to him, "Now!" Chris stopped moving and did as I told. His hooded sweatshirt easily lifted over his face. I lifted the cylinder, a bottle of gasoline, and the rectangle, a zippo lighter, and did my best to cover my own mouth and nose before lighting the rag sticking from the top of the bottle. The horde moved relentlessly, unaware of their incoming death. "Molotov out!" I screamed and threw the bottle into the street before the Infected. It crashed the flaming cloth landed in the spilled gasoline lighting it into an amazing display of blazing inferno. The Infected seemed to not care in the least and continued running through the flames, most not making it to the other side except for a stray few who were quickly dispatched by Chris's pistol.

I sighed in relief and fell to the ground on my knees. Chris did the same shortly after and we watched the flames die out.

"Damn." He gasped for air. "That was a shit-ton of zombies." I smiled back at him, slowly catching my breath now that the breeze had begun to blow the toxic fumes and smoke away from us. That was the most infected we had ever had to fight at once. It forced me to use of of our Molotov Coctails too. While they may be easy to make, it is getting harder and harder to find good gasoline, and Alcohol was one of the first things looted.

I coughed a few times before standing up. I looked down and realized that we had been so busy that I forgot to even reload my pistol. How long had I been shooting without rounds, I wondered to myself. Slightly horrified at the thought.

"We should get in the store and get the required supplies and get the hell out before more of them show up." I said. Truthfully, I could not wait to get the fuck away from here and get back to the safe-room. I hoped that we could get back there before it got too dark. We did not have any flashlight batteries on us. Maybe there were some inside the convenience store, if we were lucky.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Chris began, putting his own pistol away. "But, seriously," He said. "Was that not the most epic shit you have ever experienced?" His excitement was almost palpable in the cold evening.

I allowed my self to agree with him, much to his satisfaction. We had been fighting the Infected for nearly a week and a half. Yet, we had never once been up against that many. We rarely came into contact with more that twenty at a time. There had to be at least ninety Infected corpses here though- maybe more. Suddenly Chris's voice shook me from my thoughts. "Dude, the door is locked." Shit. I was afraid of that. It may be the Zombie Apocalypse, but damn you if you think I am not going to lock up my store. I would not want any of them zombehs stealing my food.

"Can you get it open?" I asked. Chris nodded.

"Sure could. Get me a crowbar, maybe a nice shotgun. I'll get this open no problem." He said.

"_Chris._ Can you get it open yourself?" I spoke a bit sternly, but now was not the time for jokes. He sighed and put his left hand on the door again, shaking it violently before giving up.

"Sorry, Jack." He said, "It's alarmed and I know there is no way in hell we want anymore of those bastards showing up right now." Damn. I moved my arm in a gesture that was supposed to tell him to follow me around the back of the store. I thought that maybe there was a back door that we could break in. Not alarmed with luck. I sighed. We never have good luck, why would we start now?

We made our way around the to the back of the store. Our hands were readied on our pistols while we moved. The sub-zero feeling of the air was beginning to push on my nerves. It felt all too safe at the moment and every time that I felt like that things never went over well. The alleyway that we now stood in was pretty clear in comparison to the hell we had just battled though. A dumpster sat to the left of the narrow walk area and a single corpse leaned against the opposite wall. Chris was already leaning down next to it when I caught up with him.

"Poor guy, eh?" Chris said. It seemed as if he did not even spare a feeling for this dead man. Part of me hated that. Yet, another part understood the situation perfectly. Why would we shed a tear for this man when we had already waded through many a dozen bodies in similar shape before this? In just two weeks the world had changed. It would never change back, we had to get over that now or we would never make it through the infection with our lives. I took a fleeting glance at the dead man. He was probably homeless, he had nowhere to run when the Infected began to attack. A perpetual sitting duck in a pond of falcons. I realized that I had been zoning out and that Chris was still looking at me. I managed a nod before returning to my feet.

"Okay, do you think that we could find that door or do we need to-" I began, suddenly interrupted once again by Chris who was running down the alleyway.

"Check this out, Jack!" He said. I did not get the chance to respond before I caught sight of what he had already noticed. A few panels of light were shining on the ground close to the alley's end. The pattern made by the light could be something akin to prison windows, bars creating shadows in the light. A barred window. It was up rather high for that though. I knew the pattern, I see it every day. All of a sudden I realized what it was and felt my eyes widen to show such.

"It's a Safe-Room door!" I yelled, perhaps a fraction of a decibel too loud. Moans broke out around us signaling the incoming horde. Chris and I both began to run as fast as we could to the end of the alleyway, begging that the door was not locked.

_'Budump Budump'  
_

It was my heart, pounding in my chest. I was breathing hard and it only got worse when the other open end of the alleyway began to fill with fierce Infected. The Infected were running at a much faster pace than me or Chris. The Safe-Room was our only chance for survival now. The door was so close, if I just reached out I knew I could touch it. I felt my body collide with the door. It held.

"No, no no!" I screamed out, pounding the heavy painted metal with my fists until they bled. Chris was on the door by that time, throwing his weight against the door with me. We were both screaming. Shooting at the Infected was useless, our screams were calling even more and somehow there was even more than we had fought before. We felt the door move an inch, and even that was enough. The Infected were almost on us now. I gave it one last push and finally the door gave, sending us toppling into the light. I screamed to Chris.

"Shut the door! Shut it!" He was already moving. The door shrieked in protest as he forced it across the linoleum floor before finally falling back into place. The bar secured over it and locked.

Seconds later the sound of hundreds of bodies impacting on the fortified door echoed throughout the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, first chapter is up. I was hoping to make this even longer, but I need to work a bit more on the plot still. . Please Read and Review. :D**


	3. The Horde

**I don't own Left 4 Dead, blah blah blah. Is it really that time again Mr. Freeman?**

* * *

I fell back against a miniature fridge, chest heaving but never feeling better. Sweat was running from my brow down my face, which I wiped away, but was replaced by more immediately. My pistol fell from my hand and crashed against the floor, the sound echoing slightly in the small room. While I could still hear the screams and crashes of the infected against the door, I felt infinitively safer.

"Oh god. I mean, shit." I looked up at Christopher. He was leaning over a small rusted sink, it seemed as if it had been turned on, then left that way until the water here went out. He coughed a few times, and then vomited into the sink. His face was pale white with fear, I am sure mine was as well. I never stopped to consider how lucky we were that Christopher got that Safe-Room door open. We would be sprawled out on the concrete either dead or wishing we were, while those things gnawed at our insides. I felt as if I needed to vomit as well now, but I held strong. "How-how were there even so many of them!" Chris half choked, half screamed. Forcing myself off the ground I stepped closer to him.

"We're alive man. We're fucking alive!" I wanted to scream it. I could not believe it. The shock was only now setting in. Christopher was looking at me as if I have lost it at first, but then his mouth began to form into a smile as well. We were both cheering before we realized that we should not be making any more noise than we needed to. Chris grabbed his pistol off of the counter and shoved it back down into its holster. The sounds of the infected were finally starting to quiet, I assumed that they were starting to lose interest. They never hung around for long after a fight. My eyes began to adjust better to my surroundings and I took that as a moment to look around. There was the small sink that Christopher was now standing over; trying to reach something on a shelf above it, to the left was the Safe-Room door and a large military crate. Ammunition sat on top of the crate. There were selves along the wall of the small room which had various things from toasters, to CRT computer monitors sitting on their cool metal. Finally, there was the door that would allow us access into the store itself. The door was hanging slightly off its hinges, which was not a good sign.

"Awesome!" I turned back around to face Chris who was holding a small case open. He grinned and pulled out a small gun. "It's a Sub-Machine-Gun!" He said, waving it around. "We're going to kick some serious ass with this." That's just what we needed, Christopher with a weapon that fires multiple rounds in quick succession. Wonderful.

"Just put that away." I said. "Last thing we need is to survive the horde and then get shot to death by you. Why the hell do they have a SMG in the back of a convenience store anyway?" Christopher just snickered and shoved the gun into a plastic bag that he had lifted from the ground. I grabbed a few of the bags as well for supplies. Assuming there were still any supplies left in this store of course. Opening the mini-fridge that I was been leaning against a moment before, I was surprised to find it almost overflowing with filled water bottles. The bottles were all rotated so that eight could fit in a single row. All together there had to be at least thirty bottles in the fridge. "Jackpot" I muttered to myself and began to shovel the bottles into my bag. Christopher crossed the room behind me.

"Check it out Jack." He said, still keeping his voice low to avoid any unneeded attention. I finished throwing the last of the plastic bottles into my bag and looked up at what he was currently affixed on. On the wall was a poster that had been put up in a hurry. The edges were peeled and warped about and there were traces of crust from dry glue around the edges. It could not have been here long, even though the appearance made it seems to have been here for millennia. Chris began to read it aloud. "Please, if anyone is out there to read this, we are a small group of survivors looking for others to join up with. There are two girls and three men with us, including myself. We will be in the northern business district for the next three days. Please, come help us." Thoughts were racing through my mind now. Survivors? There were others? My heart was fluttering and I could not stop worrying about these people. They said they would be in the North Business District for three days. How long had this poster been there? Were they still there? "I'm not done yet." Christopher continued. "My name is Lia and my group hopes to meet you. July 8th, 2011. That's the end of what's written." He sighed and looked back to me. "Kinda feel bad for them, eh?" He laughed and went back to searching the small room.

The 8th? They would be leaving tomorrow... I could have ignored it had Christopher not read the end. Now that I know one of their names I could not just leave them to die. It felt like my duty to go after them, but would they even be any better off? What did our group have that made it worth joining? I sighed inwardly and stood. This would have to be addressed at a later time. We have something we need to get done here. Glancing at the ajar door that led to the store proper, I grabbed another plastic bag.

"Chris." Christopher looked up; he was hitting an empty can with the butt of his gun and causing the can the bounce. "Let's stop screwing around and get the shit we came here for. I just want to get back to The Belleview." He dropped the can to the ground and frowned.

"You're no fun, man." He said. "We never get out into the city any more. Can't we just enjoy the sights?" I felt myself glaring at him. Was he stupid or something? Did he just not listen to what came out of his mouth? I clenched and unclenched my fists, forcing my mood to stabilize.

"What sights? There's nothing left. They took it all away from us and those of us who have worked to survive have been rewarded with a world empty of companionship. Why would you want to spend any more time out here than you need to?" Christopher did not reply. I calmed myself down a bit, it was probably for the best that he did not pursue the argument further, I probably would have just made it worse. I began to walk in the direction of the main store entrance. The door crashed to the ground when I made to open it. The door's metallic crash echoed around the store, stopping us dead in our tracks. A few moments of silence passed before I exhaled in relief. If we had alerted the horde, we would have been fucked. I took a moment to look around the dark store. There were just a few working lights, the others had either burned out, or broken in some unknown way.

"I'll check the shelves over there." Christopher motioned at a section of shelves. Some of the shelves were toppled over and their contents scattered across the cold tile below us. I was more than happy to let him sort through all and lift the shelves. I directed myself to a far more easy to manage section of the store and began to sort through the remaining food and supplies. Much of the food was long past its expiration date, but even more of it was either still good or non-perishable products. That was good, that was very good. I began to shove all of the food objects I could carry into the bags. The bags were gaining in weight, which was unfortunate because we could only carry so much and still shoot. Just bringing myself up to my feet, I noticed a red metal box behind the counter. How did we not see that before? "First Aid Kit." I whispered to Christopher. He glanced up momentarily from lifting a shelf from the ground.

"Cool story, bro." He said, a ridiculously large grin on his face. I glared back at him. Why did people have to continue with internet memes? There's no internet any more. We're stuck with the same ones forever now as well. Fuck. I turned away from him and strode over to the cold metallic case. The indent that made the "Red Cross" logo was a familiar reminder of that which is gone now. Wrapping my hands around the handles, I pulled it open. It screeched a bit when I pulled so I guessed that it had not really been opened much before now.

We had hit the jackpot. The bin was filled with everything you could need. There were all matters of wraps, bandages, and anti-bacterial things. There was even a portable defibrillator in a case attached to the top of the kit. I was not stupid though, I knew that a defib unit would be rather useless. It's not like it brings back the dead, this is not a video game. Plus, the virus already brought back the dead for us in a way.

I hated thinking about the virus. We still don't know how it did what it did and we probably never would now. Images flashed through my head of the days passed. So much that I should have done differently. I should have done my school work; I should have done what was asked of me. Those people just cared about me; they only wanted what was best and what would lead me to be successful in life. Why did I have to be so contradictory? They're all dead now. The teachers who devoted their lives to us, the people who just wanted to be close to us, our family, our parents. They are all either dead or walking the streets in the form of the wandering reaper. A crash resonated throughout the store when my fist came crashing down on the counter. Christopher looked up for only a fleeting second before going back to work. He knew how this affected me, affected us all. We all had lost something close to us.

I heard him speak.

"Do you have everything, man?" He said while slinging two bags loosely tied bags over his left shoulder. "We should get going before the others get worried." I chuckled a bit.

"You say that as if it were just a curfew or something. As if we were just out too late." He smiled for a moment then laughed in agreement. It was kind of funny in a dark way. "Anyway," I said, dropping all of the Med-Kit supplies into the last of the plastic bags, "Yeah, I have everything I can carry all the way back there. How long do you think this will hold us over?" Chris glanced over his shoulder at his bags, then at mine. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well Jackson," The discomfort for the name showed in my face. "Let's just say that it's a damn good thing that we're not in any major trouble when it comes to food right now." I felt a sigh escape my lungs. That's just what I was afraid of. Food pickings were getting slimmer and slimmer in these coming weeks. If we don't come across something big soon, we might actually get into an issue down the road. Christopher walked over to the front windows and peered through a crack in one of the many planks that covered the glass door. "I can't see a thing out there. Can you find the controls for the outside lights?" I looked back at his skeptically.

"Are you serious? If we hit those lights it will attract every infected in a two block radius. Would we be able to handle that on our own?" Christopher considered this for a moment, eventually deciding that we had no other choice of action.

"We have two scenarios here." He said. "We either turn on the lights and take out the horde, or we go out in the dark and risk being picked off by one of those really screwed up ones." Christopher was right, if we were faced against even one of those things it could do major damage to one of us and if one of us goes down, we both might be fucked. I nodded to him and hopped back over the counter before stepping over the fallen door and entering the back room once again. I tried not to look at the poster on the wall. All it did was remind me of the group that we may not be able to help in time.

"Oh, shit." I muttered to myself when I noticed my Pistol sitting on the ground in front of the, now empty, mini-fridge. If I had forgotten that here we would be in deep shit when we turned on the lights. I picked it up from the cement and checked the clip. I had already reloaded at some point in our post-horde shock. Huh. I did not remember doing that.

"Find it yet?" I heard Christopher yell from the front of the store. I mentally scolded myself for having forgotten what I had come back here for already. I looked around the walls and saw a row of switches next to the safe-room door. There were three switches, one for the back room, one for the store and one for the outside lights. I flicked the one marked "Store" up and heard Chris gasp. I assumed a few more of the lights in the main room had turned on. I held my hand above the switch for the outside lights for a moment.

"Are you ready for the horde?" I yelled back into the store.

"Affirmative, General." Came Christopher's reply. I rolled my eyes at that. How he had time for humor anymore I doubted I would ever know. The switch clicked as I hit it up and I took off back into the store. The room filled with light that streamed in through the boards that held sturdy over the windows and door. "Shit. Maybe this was a bad idea..." He said. That was the last thing I heard from him before the screams of the horde built up in my ears. Their howls torched my eardrums, leaving only the burning craters of thought. I pulled my Pistol from its holster and readied it in front of me while using my free hand to reach back into one of the bags on the floor and grab the sub-machine-gun.

"Catch!" I screamed. Christopher turned as I tossed the weapon to him and he caught it firmly. The first layer of glass broke in front of us and I took my place behind Christopher as he crouched in front of me. The horde began to rip splinters of wood from the door and I took a few shots at the Infected that were not hidden. Chris fired in short bursts at the infected that were beginning to shatter the windows and barricade that blocked it. They were easily taken down. "We're doing pretty well!" I shouted to him over the gunfire and screams. He nodded in agreement before stopping. I fired a few more rounds into the oncoming horde when the first window barricade was broken through. Three infected, an old man whose skin was seemingly dripping, a woman wearing nothing but shoes, and a little girl came running at me. I dispatched the man and the woman, but could not bring myself to shoot the little girl.

She's just a girl. There's no way I could do that, she still had so much to live for. If a cure was found, maybe she could be... I did not know what I was thinking. The girl reached up for my arm and wrapped her hands around it. Suddenly her head was bashed away. Christopher kicked her back and put a bullet between her still leering eyes. "Pay fucking attention!" He yelled to me, "They are dead. Dead! Kill them, or they kill you." There was no compassion when he said it, only truth. All I could bring myself to do was nod and bring my gun back up to the ready. The second barricade was gone now, and the infected were steaming in as would water to a broken dam. I shot down two infected to my sides and pushed away three more that were coming from head on. Chris only had a few infected which he quickly killed. "Reloading!" He shouted out and pulled the clip from his gun.

Suddenly, a rope like tentacle shot through the doorway and entwined itself around Christopher before wrenching him down. His gun clattered to the floor before he could finish reloading. "Shit!" I screamed. I felt a strong hit in my side. There was an Infected there holding me in place. I shot him in the chest and pushed him away. Thousands of thoughts flashed through my mind as I watched Chris pulled across the floor with many Infected following him. Dashing forward, a bashed my elbow against the head of an Infected who tried to swipe at Christopher's left leg. I released a round into another that was moving toward him. I looked up and found myself looking at one of the most hideous sights I've ever seen. It was a man, or at least used to be a man. Standing at at least six feet tall, this creature's neck and face were covered in some type of boil. From his mouth I could see the same rope-like thing that was currently latched on to Chris. I looked at it for a moment before having the sickening realization that the rope-like thing was this creature's tongue.

I gasped and raised my pistol to the thing's face. It glowered at me with an intellect that did not seem possible for this creature before swiping its claw at me before I shot a round into it. The creature stumbled back and released its hold on Christopher. "You okay?" I yelled over my shoulder to him. He stood up and made a show of brushing off his chest. He was not badly hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, before coughing several times. I whipped back around to the creature and fired off a few more shots at it, only one hitting target. The creature turned its head and looked at me; its eyes seemed almost full of hatred even though it did not seem likely, before it backed away behind a wall. "What the fuck was that?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"Don't dwell on it right now. We've still got others to deal with." He looked shocked for a moment. In our panic we had totally forgotten the rest of the, now dwindling, numbers of Infected that were still coming in. Christopher readied his SMG again before nodding to me. Backing away from the shattered window was a lot easier now that there were not infected rounding behind us. It actually seemed like less and less was coming. I fired off a round into the head of a middle-aged male Infected. For every shot we took the Horde thinned out. "Holy shit! We're actually winning!" I shouted over the gunfire to Christopher.

"We're going to survive." Chris muttered, and then his eyes lit up. "We're going to survive!" Now he yelled it. The way he yelled made me believe it too. I began to fire off more shots, killing two Infected before they even made it through a window. Christopher fired off a few controlled bursts from his SMG and killed off the last three Infected before they could reach him.

The last Infected fell and we were left in silence. It was hard to believe that we managed to survive such a large horde. That and the mutated Infected that almost got Chris made the situation even crazier. But, we did it. We were alive and we could leave.

Some people were hoping this would happen. I looked over at Christopher, who had a grin the size of the Washington monument on his face. Chris was one of those people. He wanted a zombie apocalypse because he thought he could handle himself. All those zombie themed video games made him and thousands of others so sure of themselves. Then it really happened. The number of gamers in the world seriously dropped in the early days. Some of us actually could handle ourselves and we were still surviving. That was me and Christopher; gamers who wanted the apocalypse and got it. Now what?

"Hey Jack." He said, breaking me out of my trance. We were walking down a long road on the way to the Belleview. His voice seemed serious and I knew that when Chris was serious, you listened. He was looking at the ground, almost in a trance. "Do you think that life will ever return to normal?" That was a question that I asked myself often. I realized that I only had an answer when it was asked by someone else.

"No." I said, drawing a surprised look from Christopher. "Things will never go back to being the same. It's far too late. The virus has ruined our civilization." He sighed and started playing with the safety on his pistol. "But, maybe we can create a new society over the ruins of our old one. Not the same as our old one by any means, something better."

Chris grinned. "Better, you say?" Motioning to his surroundings, he spoke again. "Yeah, we could have ice-cream trucks and all those little zombie children would gather for blood-pops. Wonderful world." He had a point. After all, how could we make things that much better when we still had thousands of Infected that would kill us the instant we left a safe area? I shuttered to myself when I thought of Infected individuals attacking children in the street. It was hard to believe it could happen, but it had already happened.

Looking back over at Christopher, I noticed he was zoned-out with headphones in his ears. I found that funny; even after all this he could still listen to that iPod. He was lucky that the power was not out all over the city or else he would be a bit screwed. Speaking of power, I could see lights up ahead. They could not be more than a few blocks away and we were moving rapidly towards them. I felt a smile forming at my lips that I could not hold back. That had been the worst attack that we had ever dealt with and we were almost back to the Belleview. My smile fell away as an uncomfortable feeling set in. For some reason I felt as if this would not be the worst of our encounters, not by a long shot.

We had all already been through so much. Not just Chris and I, but everyone that we knew and everyone we did not know as well. In the time since the rising much of the city had banded together in order to survive. The Infected took away our lives, but it gave us something better. It brought us together better than anything else could ever have done.

"Jack, we're home." I looked up and saw that the lights of the Belleview Hotel were much closer. Without thinking I began to sprint forward. Christopher was not far behind. The thumps our feet created on the empty road made for the perfect soundtrack to our return. Safety was within our reach, even if only for now.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's here guys. I finally finished Chapter 3. I need to do some editing with it, so Read and Review. Tell me what you all think should be changed.


End file.
